Possessive of It All
by oywidapoodles
Summary: SNGilmore Girls crossover. The boys come to the SH and find a supernatural case in Lorelai Gilmore and find out something about Sam in the process. LL, slight Wincest, Hot!DeanLorelai
1. new boys in town

A/N: I haven't posted anything for so long, really only because I didn't want to write something just to write something. The idea for this fic came one night watching Gilmore Girls this season and thinking that Lorelai was completely (possibly demonically...?) OOC. I've also been wanting to write a GG/SN crossover for a while, because I love both shows, and I'm a little bit of a MoFo shipper (which won't show up here) and Hot!Dean/Lorelai shipper. I think it turned out pretty well, and yes, I am finished with it, so updates should turn up pretty regularly. 

Hope it's not too bad. Hope it's not too awesome. Hope it's not too bland. Hope it's too weird.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

FYI: I'd say this fic is pretty much 50/50 Supernatural and Gilmore Girls. Be prepared for some allusions to Wincest, season seven Lorelai hate, dislike for Chris, love for Luke, and hopefully, good writing!

Please read; please review!

* * *

Sam and Dean finished defeating yet another member of the Evil Cult of Satanic Care Bear Worshippers (ECSCBW), and they were on their way out of town. Okay, Dean had made up the ECSCBW, and no, the members didn't really worship Care Bears, but he always found it funny when someone evil loved the fuzzy, demented objects of little girls' affection, and this last guy was wearing a shirt featuring Grumpy Bear. Don't think Dean knew its name. Sam told him. And don't think they got past that without some first-rate mocking. 

"Dean, can we stop and eat? I'm suffering from a slight case of starvation," Sam whined, as per Dean's expectations.

"We ate three hours ago."

"We stopped at a gas station and grabbed two donuts."

"You grabbed two donuts," Dean teased with his most serious tormenting-Sam face.

"Exactly, so how aren't you hungry?"

"Just not."

"Do you want me to die?"

"Yes."

Silence.

Dean looked over at Sam to make sure he didn't hurt his feelings. Despite Sam's thoughts, he didn't love hurting is brother. He also didn't love that his brother was so sensitive. He pulled off at the next exit.

"I win everything," Sam announced.

"And yet, you're such a loser."

"Ooh, good one," Sam said quite sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Grumpy Bear."

"Dude, don't even say that. Those things freak me out."

"Uh, yeah, that's why it's funny."

"It's way too quaint here," Dean said, looking up the street, changing the subject.

"Only with you is 'quaint' a bad word."

"Oh, go quaint yourself."

"Pull over."

"I wasn't serious," Dean feigned panic.

"Shut up. This is what we call a restaurant." He pointed to the building across the street.

"I think I follow," Dean said opening his door.

Sam did the same.

"Did you lock it?" Dean asked.

"I thought you said it was 'way too quaint'."

"Do you not see my car? Elmo would steal it."

"I don't think he's tall enough."

"Sam, don't be gay. Now lock your door."

"I am locking my door, but seriously no way could his hands reach the wheel, or his feet reach pedals, and he definitely couldn't see without a major booster seat. Plus, how would he get a license?"

"I thought you were hungry."

"I'm coming."

"Luke's," Dean read the sign.

"Quaint," Sam responded, opening the door with jingle.

Dean sidled up to the counter. "A Beer and a Diet Coke."

"Don't sell beer, sorry."

"What?" He stared back at the gruff, flannel-clad man.

"You want something else?"

"Sam, what do ya wanna eat…? Sammy?" He looked around, confused. "He was right there two seconds ago. I hate when he does this."

"Little brother?"

"Yeah. You know what? I can just guess he'll want a cheeseburger, fries, and chicken strips."

"That's quite a lot. You sure he can handle it?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean answered, slightly confused.

"And do you want anything?"

"Just water. I'll probably steal some of Sammy's food."

"Okay," he said as he left to the kitchen.

Dean took a seat at the counter next to another empty stool.

After another minute, there was a tap on his shoulder, but when he turned around no one was there. "Dude, don't do that," he said, turning back around to his brother, now seated next to him.

"You always fall for it. If it didn't work, I wouldn't do it."

"I got you a cheeseburger, fries, chicken strips, and a Diet Coke."

"Good, I'm starving."

"Yeah, I caught on…. So where'd you go?"

"The restroom."

"How'd you know where it was? There's not even a sign."

"I dunno; I guessed."

"Crazy Psychic Boy."

After another ten minutes or so the man that took Dean's order came back with the food. "Didn't find your brother?" he asked Dean.

"What?" he asked back, confused.

"Your little brother." He looked at the almost unfamiliar face sitting next to Dean. "Oh, is this him?"

"Sammy? Yeah."

"I just assumed he'd be… shorter."

"He is annoyingly tall."

"Well, here's your order. Did you not get your drinks already?"

"I was actually wondering where they were."

"Sorry. I'll get those really quick."

"Thanks."

Sam started eating his chicken strips, and Dean ate a couple fries. He added some salt.

"Dude," Sam reacted, truly upset. "You can't just season someone else's fries."

"Why?"

"Uh, they're not yours?"

"But I knew you'd wanna add salt anyway, so I just did it without your input."

"Well, don't do it again."

"But you would have, right?"

"Maybe."

The flannel-clad waiter man came back with their drinks. "Water and Diet Coke." He gave Sam a look.

"What was that?" Sam asked Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. He looked at me weird."

"Seriously? You're such a pussy," Dean laughed.

As the man passed them again, he turned to Sam. "God, you know you seem so familiar."

Sam swallowed the bite of his burger. "Really?"

"Yeah, have you ever been through here before?"

"No, not that I remember."

"Well, never mind then. Sorry. Are you two gonna be in town for a while, or are you just passing through?"

"Oh, just passing through," Dean chimed in.

"Okay. I'm Luke, by the way."

"You make a good burger."

"Fries could use a little work," Dean added and took a sip of water.

"I'm not a sodium freak, sorry."

"You should be. The stuff's delicious," Dean argued.

"Well, I've gotta get this stuff to Babbette and Morey," he said nodding to the couple at a window seat and wandered off with the plates.

Dean followed his eyes to the window couple and found that the woman had been looking at him and Sam, for who knows how long.

"Finish up."

"Are we gonna stay here tonight?"

"I guess. It's already eight," Dean sighed.

"You must be tired. Usually with coffee you'd be up for another five hours."

"I guess that Care Bear loving _Carrie_ dude took it out of me."

"There was an inn on the way here."

"An expensive inn."

"What does that matter?"

"We work for our money just like anyone else. Credit card scams aren't exactly easy."

Sam laughed at his brother as he finished eating. "Okay, I'm done," he said covering his mouth.

Once they made it to the inn, Dean was almost at the climax of his complaining about sleeping in a fancy, probably floral-themed room. "And without that manly scenery, how is a guy supposed to get to sleep. The woods around it are nice enough. A lodge-y, dead animal theme would be fine."

"And how do you know there's no dead animal theme?"

"I just do. I mean the 'Dragonfly Inn'. What do you expect? I bet they don't even have porn."

"Stop complaining. I'm sure it's perfectly nice."

"Ever think maybe I don't like 'perfectly nice'?"

"Just come on," Sam said opening his car door.

As they made their way inside, they thought maybe this place was too booked to try to get a room without a reservation.

An attractive, dark-haired woman passed, and Dean definitely noticed how good she looked. She made her way to the door, but Dean tapped her shoulder.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Hi," Dean said with his sweetest smile. _And if she is not the prettiest woman ever. _"Do you know how we could get a room here?"

Sam watched his brother's seemingly forward flirtation. "Dude, you sound like you mean you and her. Don't be so brazen."

"I'm not being brazen. You're being brazen."

"You so don't know what that means."

The woman watched their exchange. "Yeah, I think can get the two of you a room, as long as it's quick. I shouldn't be here this late anyway. I fell asleep on my desk."

"I've done that," Sam said.

"Just follow me." She went to the next room and pressed a couple keys on a computer. Dean handed her a credit card, and she turned around to grab a key from the wall behind her.

"Room seven. Have a good time," she said with a smile. She handed Dean back his card.

Dean and Sam gave her a look, and Dean started to object.

"We will." Sam decided to play along. He put an arm around Dean's shoulder and gave a trademarked Sammy smile.

"You won't be having any good times with me any time soon," Dean protested, shrugging off Sam's hand and taking a step away. "We're brothers."

"Oh…. Well, I guess you give off some sort of a… thing…. Here's your key," she said, changing the subject and holding it in front of her.

Sam grabbed it. "Thanks for the room, and you really were helpful."

"No problem. It's not like I don't work here," she laughed. "I'm Lorelai, by the way."

"It was nice to meet you. I'm Dean," he said with an overly flirtatious smile.

"She gets it. You're not gay."

Dean gave him a look.

"I'll get our stuff."

"Good for you," Dean agreed. He turned back to Lorelai. "So… you fell asleep at your desk? Were you working too hard or talking to someone boring?"

"To tell you the truth, I was just being lazy, taking a nap."

"Who doesn't love a nap? Although, usually I just have some strong, black coffee, and I'm up and running," Dean said as Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Like the Energizer bunny."

"Exactly."

"Actually, that was sarcastic, cause they Energizer bunny of all people— er, of all rabbits— would not need to recharge. Unless he's rechargeable, but that would imply that he ran out of energy at some point."

Silence.

"So are the rooms overly flowered?"

"Actually, no, I hate that too."

"Cool."

They heard the door opening. "Your brother's back," Lorelai said as thought that wasn't obvious.

"I guess I should go then."

"And I need to go home."

"Well, see you."

"Bye," she said.

Dean could have sworn her eyes showed some sort of demonic flicker for a split second. _Stop it, Man. You're tired, and you're seeing things._

"Bye, Sam," she said, grabbing her jacket.

"Bye."

When she left, Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Dude, I completely bombed." He ran a hand through his hair. "I swear that's never happened to me. There was an awkward silence. There are no awkward silences when I hit on chicks."

"Apparently, there are," he said, handing Dean his duffel bag not full of weapons… Dean was assuming.

"You're bad with women, not me."

"When someone thinks you're gay, it's not as easy to hit on them as when they don't."

"Well, I guess I don't have as much experience in that department. Sorry." He began to walk up the stairs.

Sam followed. "Not as many people think I'm gay as you think do."

"Dude, I thought you were gay 'til you dated Jess. I still think you might be bi."

"Why are you thinking things like that?"

"Cause you're you. Where do think room seven is?" He looked up and down the hall.

Sam checked the numbers on the doors that he could see. "That way." He pointed to his left.

When they reached the door, Sam shifted the bag on his arm and unlocked the door. They both checked out the room.

"I get the bed," Sam called.

"Damn it. Lorelai's just mean."

"That chair looks perfectly, expensively comfortable."

"Did Lorelai seem a little odd to you?" Sam was wondering if it was just him.

"Uh, yeah, are you kidding? She wasn't even into me."

"I dunno. I guess it's me. She just seemed off."

"I know, right? Ooh, there better be a minibar." Dean glanced around the room. "Yes! And Toblerone!" grabbing a couple little bottles of whisky and a chocolate. "Sweet."

"I thought you were tired."

"Still am, and if you don't mind, I'll be falling asleep half-drunk on the bed," he said, bouncing onto it.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping in the bed too." Dean gave him a you've-gotta-be-kidding look. "You know you're the only one of us that cares when we sleep in the same bed."

Dean stared toward the television, flipping through channels in silence.

Sam sighed. "Okay, you can sleep under the covers, and I'll sleep above them. There will be no feet touching whatsoever."

"Yeah, no more 'feet touching', especially after that last time."

"Dude, I swear that was my foot," Sam defended.

"Well, my foot wasn't what it was touching."

"Don't be such a baby," Sam said as he unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off his arms, revealing a grey t-shirt. Dean undressed as well, and they both brushed their teeth. When they lay down, Sam ready for sleep, Dean ready for Ferguson, Dean was shirtless with black boxers, and Sam was wearing his grey t-shirt and blue boxers.

"I'm so glad we're brothers, cause if we weren't, I would not trust you at all in this situation," Dean said, grinning.

--

Lorelai was on her way home when she noticed she had forgotten to put back on her ring. She grabbed it from her purse and slipped it back on her ring finger. She was the only one that really knew how she felt about the situation between Chris and her, and she wasn't gonna give up that information any time soon.

Once she reached home, she knew what was coming. Chris was there. He was waiting. She was tired. She walked through the front door and wondered if he was still up.

"Chris?" she asked to the current silence.

No answer.

She decided to watch tv. She wasn't as tired as before.

* * *

Hope it was good for a first chapter! The next will be even better. 

**REVIEW**, and I'll give you a million dollars for Christmas, and/or Chanukah, and/or your birthday, and/or Happy!Happy!Joy!Joy! Day.

some restrictions may apply


	2. and the plot thickens

Thanks for anyone and everyone who read the last chapter and will read this one! 

gilmoregirl2006 - In my fic, they're married, 'cause the story's set around the same episodes that are on now, and I didn't want it to be too different, other than the obvious stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, any of it. :sigh:

Now, back to the fic!

* * *

The Brothers Winchester made it back to Luke's around 11:30 the next morning, Sam fully rested, and Dean still tired from a vague and oddly spectral sex dream the previous night. They sat at a table this time. 

Luke came up to get their order. "What can Iget for you?"

"Pancakes, eggs, milk. Sam?"

"I'll have the same with bacon."

"Made it just in time for breakfast."

"Hey, Luke before you get that, could we ask a question or two?" Sam asked with a polite smile.

"Yeah, sure, it's not too busy. What do ya need to know?"

"Well, this is a small town," Dean started.

"Yeah, so we were wondering if you knew someone."

"Lorelai?" Dean asked.

Luke's demeanor got gruffer. "I knew her."

"Knew?" Dean asked.

"It's kinda personal, but she doesn't seem to think it was anything on the verge of exceptional anymore. I guess I could give you a few details."

"Thanks," Sam said, interested.

"So, why do you need to know about Lorelai?"

"Dean likes her," Sam explained.

"Dude," Dean objected. He gave in, deciding that story was most sensible. "Yeah, okay, she's hot."

"I know," Luke agreed. "We dated. Actually, technically, we were engaged, but only in jewelry, you know…? We didn't have the best communication."

"Not the answer I expected," Dean said truthfully.

"I always thought she was too good for me too. Turns out, I was wrong. I really believe that I was wrong now. She used to be my favorite person, but she changed. It sounds so odd to say, but she went from normal, kinda scared about commitment Lorelai to reserved, indifferent toward anyone else's feelings Lorelai. With everything going on around the time building up to our breakup, I wouldn't have been completely surprised if she had broken the engagement off for a reason like she still wasn't sure she was ready for marriage or, you know, if she was just scared. She wouldn't have put it that way, but she's Lorelai. I knew her. Finally, she killed our relationship over the fact that she didn't want to wait anymore. It's not like she's the most patient person, but she knows how I am. I just take time to adjust to certain things.

"I have a thirteen year old daughter I didn't know about this time last year. You don't know how much adjustment that takes. I admit one of the worst mistakes of my life was not telling her for two months, but she dealt so well when I did tell her. She understood like she always did. Then one day I couldn't get a hold of her. I couldn't find her for two days, and that scared the hell out of me. That next night she dumped me. Slept with an ex another hour later. They're married. I heard a few days ago. Not even from her, from her finger, …her ring finger."

"That sucks," Sam inputted.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sam. Dude, I am so sorry. We probably shouldn't have even bothered you."

"No, it's okay. It's not like I'm over it. It's like my best friend died, but it's been over six months. I get that the Lorelai I knew for twenty years is not coming back. I just wish I could get an explanation as to why…. I'll get that food for you." Luke got up.

"Thanks, man," Sam said. He turned to Dean. "So?"

"Think we should investigate further?"

"I think it'd be for better."

"Now try and describe the dream again," Dean insisted.

"Well, it wasn't like the other vision dreams, cause I'm not as sure that it'll come true. It was way fuzzier."

"Come on, get to the good stuff."

"I've already told you about it three times."

"It's an awesome dream…. Kind of."

"Okay, you two are on what I'm assuming is her couch, kissing," Sam sighed, waiting for the same one of Dean's reactions he had received more than once earlier before.

"Awesome."

"Flash to her outside with flickery demon eyes, you with your anguished face on, me talking to that woman you said was looking at us yesterday, Babbette. And that was it."

"It was really that fuzzy? Do you know how much Lorelai and I did?"

"I really don't. How is that the only thing you can focus on?"

"And you expect me to think you're straight," Dean laughed. "It's not fair. The only dream I've had in the last two weeks was the recurring one about Jason Alexander laughing maniacally while playing volleyball with a squirrel."

Sam gave a smile, and they waited for their food.

Once it arrived, Dean asked where they'd try next.

"I could try to find Babbette. See what's up there."

"While you're doing that I could check out Lorelai some more."

"You so don't need to."

"Jealous."

"You know it doesn't say you have the best taste in women when you're hot for a possessed girl." Sam took another forkful of pancakes.

"Could you tell if it was just another possession, or was it our demon?"

"I'd tell you if I knew that."

"Okay…. Good pancakes."

"Mm-hmm," Sam mumbled as he continued to eat.

Once they were finished eating, Dean left to the inn to find Lorelai, and Sam went to ask Luke where he could find Babbette.

"Nice car," Luke told Sam.

"I know, right? It's like Dean's child."

"Understandable."

Sam maneuvered to the point as quickly as possible. "Do you know where I could find Babbette?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, actually she's the reason we're in town. We're her," _Don't say something stupid_, "Nephews."

"Well, I didn't know she had any brothers or sister."

"Well, our dad was always kind of a loner, always off doing his own thing." _Well, at least that's the truth._

"She lives on Maple, the red one with all the gnomes out front."

Dean would have freaked if he'd had to come with him. Along with planes, to Dean, gnomes were the scariest things ever. "Thanks." Sam paid for breakfast and was on his way out again in a matter of seconds, but after those seconds had past, he swiftly turned back around to ask Luke a second question. "Where's Maple?"

--

Dean had just walked in the door as an argument had erupted between a snooty Frenchman behind the reservation desk and Lorelai. He could tell she was trying to keep it as hushed as possible, but the man kept yelling about how dim-witted the guests and workers were.

"I can't work here anymore. No one knows how hard it is to deal with such stupidity all day."

"How 'bout Jerry Springer, or Britney and Kevin's kids?"

"Do not make jokes. There is no way any one could suffer like I do. The most insufferable part about it is that I do not have to work with all the brain-damaged people. I have to work for them. And I cannot do it anymore."

Lorelai tried an approach other than joking, and Dean heard her try to calm him in her most soothing voice. "Just take a day off then, Michel. We can get Jack in here to cover for you. I'm sure he'd like it more than paperwork. You just relax, okay. Stay at home. Put your feet up. Watch Tyra."

"It's already over."

"I know you Tivo'd it…. Look, with a day off you can think this quitting thing over without insulting our guests. Just remember that we want you here more than anyone else would want you, because we're actually used to you."

"I guess I could take a day off."

"Yes, do," Lorelai encouraged.

"Okay. I'll call you if I won't be in tomorrow."

"Good. See ya, Michel."

The Frenchman grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. Dean approached Lorelai, but as he did, she turned around, and went into a room that, as far as he could tell was an office. He heard some murmers, and the man came out setting a couple things down at the front desk and staying there. Dean changed tactics, and approached the man.

"Hey," Dean said with a smile.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, no. I'm just kinda bored. Do those arguments show up a lot?"

"Every once in a while." Dean could tell that wasn't the entire truth, but it was what he expected.

"So Lorelai's your boss, huh? How long have you worked here."

"Not too long."

"She nice?"

"As nice as any boss."

"I know she's just in the other room, but I heard she used to be different, sweeter, and more considerate, maybe funnier. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," he mumbled under his breath. "You think I could talk to her?"

"Sure, I can ask if she doesn't mind stopping her work to talk to some random person off the street. What's your name?"

_Apparently all their concierges are bitches. _"Dean."

"I'll tell her you're here."

Dean waited, and about ten seconds later the man came back out. "She said you may come in."

"Thanks," Dean said as he walked around the desk to Lorelai's office.

As he shut the door behind him, she spoke. "He returns."

"Well, I am staying here," he said, tossing his jacket to a nearby chair, and as he looked her in the eyes, he was reminded of the dream from last night, raunchy and perfect.

"Not in my office, you're not."

"You invited me in," Dean reminded her.

"I did; didn't I?"

Dean gave another brilliant, enticing smile.

Lorelai tried not to show too much attraction to him, but he didn't look bad in his tight, black t-shirt and jeans. "So, why are you in my office?" she asked through a curious grin.

"Well, my brother thinks I'm in our room doing work, but…"

"You're not. What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing interesting, traveling salesman."

"Well, I hope you relax enough, cause it'd be such a waste if you turned into a giant cockroach."

"Um, okay. That's not a threat, is it?"

"No," she laughed. "Are you gonna stand by the door forever?"

He walked toward her desk to sit on the couch near her. "Is that your ring?" he asked pointing to the huge diamond resting in a small container on her desk along with a few paper clips and a rubber band.

"Yeah," she replied, not looking him in the eye.

"Weird place to put it…. Are you married?"

"Technically."

Dean sighed.

She looked up and into his eyes, a piece of hair falling from behind her ear. "Is that a problem?" she asked with a wicked grin he had seen a few times before, and not on a normal human being. She was possessed, but did the woman he had to be be exorcising have to be so gorgeous? _"Yeah, I can exercise her,"_ he said to himself devilishly.

"No, it's not too much of a problem."

"Good," she said rising and moving toward him. His hands rested on her hips as he looked up at her. She looked so serious and methodical.

Lorelai kicked off her shoes and straddled the stranger, running a hand through his hair. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five," he answered truthfully, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear.

She kissed him roughly, not what he was used to. He was always the type that took everything slowly, because really, what was better than to savor something like that? Plus, that was always how the women he was with wanted to do things. He'd always complied with their preferences, but their preferences had never been so demonic. She was taking charge more than anyone else ever had, but he almost liked it, and he kissed her back.

--

Sam made his way up the driveway and to the extremely short door, and not just short to the 6'4" giant, but Sam assessed that it couldn't be any taller than five and a half feet. He knocked.

The petite, elder blonde answered the door, and looked up. "Hello," she greeted with a raspy voice and a slightly surprised face.

"Hi, sorry, I know you don't know me, which is probably especially weird in this town, but I'm Sam. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes. It'll be quick if you're doing something."

"Oh, no, Sugar, I'm not busy. Come on in."

Sam debated asking if they could talk outside, but decided it would probably make her more comfortable on home turf, and he might get more information if she was comfortable. He ducked inside the small home.

* * *

If you liked it, **review**, and tell someone else to **read it! **

Thanks!


	3. explanation and near consummation

Disclaimer: Don't own either of 'em.

* * *

"Can we sit down somewhere?" 

"Just follow me," she said, leading him to the living room. "Take a seat on the couch while I get you something to drink. I got Coke, and orange juice, all kinds of alcohol, and of course water," she yelled back to him as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses.

"Just water's fine. Thanks."

She came back with two glasses of water and handed him one, sitting down next to him.

"So, Sweetie, what's been goin' on with you?"

He was slightly confused, because, as far as he could remember, he had never met this woman. She seemed nice enough though. "Fine, for the most part. Um, my brother and I have been driving all of the country, road trip."

"Where are you from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas, geographical center of the US."

"Convenient for such a traveler like you," she said, knocking into his arm.

"I guess."

"So, what'd you wanna ask me, dear?"

"Um." Sam had given some thought as to what he would say, but none of it was very good. He didn't really even know why he was there. "Do you know Lorelai?"

"Yeah, she lives next door. Why, you got a thing for her?"

"No, that's more my brother, but I do find her--" he tried not to go in that direction. "So what happened with her and Luke?"

"You're in this town a day, and you've already caught on," she laughed. "How'd you know about the two of them?"

"Like I said before, my brother, Dean--," she smirks to herself a bit here, not too weird to Sam. She didn't seem like the most normal person anyway. "—likes Lorelai. Luke was the first person we met in town last night, so he was the first person we went to to get information. We got quite a bit of it."

"Well, there's quite a bit to get."

"It's a story fit for TV."

"Daytime soaps," Babbette agreed.

_Or for a weird horror flick, if Lorelai really is possessed._

"Did you really just want to ask about Luke and Lorelai? Because, if you did, I have to say that's a pretty weird subject for someone that doesn't even live here."

"I've always been interested in relationship studies."

"Oh, honey, you can give up the act. Your brother's so much better at lying than you are." She chuckled and tossed back some more of her water, what he was now doubting was actually water.

He turned to face her, looking for more answers as to how she knew and what the hell was going on.

"You're confused. I love that!" she screeched, getting up for more "water". He watched to see if she used the tap… nope, a glass bottle. "_I am psychic,_" he laughed to himself.

"Exactly the reason you're here."

"Huh? 'Cause I'm confused?"

"Well, maybe that too, but mostly you're just here 'cause you're psychic."

"How did you…?"

"Apparently not too psychic, huh? I know ya, Dean—Sam," she corrected herself.

"Well, apparently you don't know me too well, if you can't tell the difference between my brother and me. We're not even that similar."

"Oh great. This'll take a bit of explaining."

--

Dean tried to break her kiss by leaning back against the back of the couch and removing his hands from her waist, a hint most people would get, but she just used this to her advantage, pushing him more into the cushions with more than just her hands. After a couple more seconds, he realized he could not stop this subtly, and got up, lifting her off of his lap and setting her back down on the sofa, finally breaking that kiss, the almost painful, demon kiss. "You know anyone could walk in that door," he said, glad he got that to stop that, not wanting to think about how agonizing it could get if they went any further.

"Jack knows not to let anyone in if there's a guy in here. He learned by participation."

"You do this a lot."

"No more than I want to."

"Does your husband know?"

"Are you kidding? He's not too bright." She seemed exasperated and tired, leaning on one of her elbows, massaging her temple.

"Headache?"

"I don't get headaches," she replied, looking back up. "Now, do you wanna leave, or should we finish? I do have work to do."

"You're very good at being duplicitous. You can be at least kind of sweet and normal; the next second you're snapping my head off to get sex over with."

"If I was snapping your head off it would be much more painful."

"And that's why I'm leaving," he said, walking to the door. By the time his hand reached the doorknob, Lorelai's arm leaned against the obstruction to his escape. Her other hand massaged the back of his neck.

"You don't want to go. Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Don't I look trustworthy?" she asked, looking him directly in the eyes and grinning more devilishly than ever.

"Uh, no."

"Don't I look like I could kick your ass if you tried to leave?"

_Jack's still alive. Jack's still alive._

"Jack cooperated. It's really the only reason he's still alive. It's cool that I run an inn, 'cause we get so many people from out of town that when they disappear, no one misses them, at least not too much."

"I know someone that would miss me."

"Oh, right. That sweet little brother of yours? I think could take care of him too."

"You're not exactly his type."

"It'll get better. You just have to relax." She smiled again.

"Maybe if you weren't so rough and forceful, I could."

"Is that what you want? For me to be a little more gentle?"

"Yeah," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Only if you're the tough one."

"I think I can manage." He took his hand off the doorknob to rest behind her neck. He walked even closer, and the other hand caressed the back of her thigh, where her skirt started. He went in to kiss her, and slowly, delicately he pressed her against the door.

"Not exactly what I meant when I said you can be the tough one in control."

"It'll get better."

--

Sam sighed in utter confusion. "Okay, wait. Let's summarize. I used to be Dean Forrester, living here in Stars Hollow." He gestured with his hands. "You, a worker for the 'Powers that Be'--" He used air quotes. "—Thought I'd be better as a psychic vision recipient, me, Sam Winchester."

"Right."

"So, how do you choose who to be psychic?"

"Well, it's not like all psychics are products of ours, but in your case, we just needed another. Helping the helpless."

"Like _Angel_?"

"Oh, geez. You watched the show."

"What? Did you do that? Was Cordy real? Angel? Oh my god, if I could meet Lorne in real life I would die. Dean would wanna see the Angelmobile, but I--"

"I didn't make the show, just contributed to the inspiration."

"You worked on _Buffy_?"

Babbette sighed and gave in, telling him the truth. "I gave the real Doyle his visions. Good kid, but they Hollywood-ized it so much. He isn't really half-demon, and really the only other true part is the fact that he works with a vampire. Good guy too. Not as old as Angel though. He was sired in the late '70s—1970s and is completely punk rock, always reminded me more of Spike than Angel. Too bad the show couldn't have revolved around Spike…. I guess I have to admit I'm a fan of the show," she laughed again.

"Wait, so Doyle's still alive?"

"Yeah. And the vamp's still around too."

"I always liked Angel. He was the cuddly vampire."

"Well, I'm glad I could explain all this to you, but I'll have to take the information back within twenty-fours. It's confidential. Sorry, Sugar. I gotta follow the orders."

"No, I understand. It's too weird to know that Dean really isn't my brother and I used to live here."

"Well, just 'cause a couple years ago I changed your and so many others' minds quite literally to give you your 'new' life doesn't mean your 'new' life is any less real than it was to you yesterday. If your brother needed a kidney, you could give it to him. You are brothers."

"Okay. So did anything really huge change when I was given my Winchester life?"

"Only your whole life," she laughed. "Your brother, father, and mother's lives were similar to how you know them. They needed someone the same time as the world needed you."

Sam had always thought of it the other way around. He depended on his brother and father. Only recently did either of them need him, and lately he felt as though he couldn't come through, especially for his father. And Dean's recovery from his father's death didn't seem to be helped by the fact that Sam bugged him to open up about it. "That actually helps with some of the stuff that's been happening lately. It's been so hard to cope."

"With you father's death."

"Yeah."

"Important in the major scheme of things, really. I don't even know how, so I can't tell you, but I can say it's essential. It meant something."

"Thanks," he said, touched by that gesture of appreciation. He cleared his throat, and tried to get the subject back to what was vital right now. "Um, I have another question or two."

She rested her head in her hand. "Go ahead."

"Do you think Lorelai's possessed?"

"Oh, yeah. We were talking about that earlier. That's what I was gonna say. I guess I forgot. Trying to remember things about other people's many lives is tiring."

"I guess that's understandable."

"I can't do exorcisms. Never have. They freak me out! Ever since that movie."

"Actually, they're not too much like that. You could probably tell from the fact that you hadn't seen her head turn all the way around, and her skin isn't in any way green."

"True," Babbette agreed.

"Are you sure it's possession?"

"Yeah, and actually it was kind of a result of my messing with your life."

"How?"

"Some major demonic force passed through a few months ago, and Lorelai contracted a demonic infection, pretty much textbook, if there is such a thing. Seeing as it hasn't done any real damage, like killed anyone, it probably won't be too hard to exorcise for someone like you."

"Luke said it killed Lorelai."

"She's hiding in there somewhere, probably completely worn out from trying to fight everything the demon's been doing, but we can get her back."

"So when you have to take back the information you've told me, will I still be able to exorcise Lorelai?"

"Don't worry, I only have to take the confidential stuff, and the fact that Lorelai's possessed or I'm knowledgeable on demons isn't something the Powers that Be really pay attention to. The fact that you've lived two lives or that the Powers that Be exist is the type of thing the Powers don't want you or anyone else to know."

"Okay. Well, I have to see how my brother's getting along with the demon."

"You sent your brother to see her?"

"This isn't good is it?" Sam worried aloud.

"It isn't the greatest thing ever. Well, maybe for him, but she'll probably end up persuading him to her side."

"What do you mean, 'her side'? Turn him into a demon?"

"No, nothing that bad, I guess. But he won't want to exorcise her anymore."

"That can't happen. If anyone can resist demonic magnetism, it's Dean."

"Well, you better hope so…. Oh! He's ain't gay, is he?"

"No."

"Yeah, he's probably on her side by now."

"Do you know any way I can get to the inn? A bus or something?"

"You can just borrow my car, Sugar."

"Thanks so much," Sam said gratefully, just wanting to get to Dean before it was too late.

A few minutes later, he was at the inn and walking up to the porch. He asked someone that looked like they worked there if they'd seen Lorelai. "Not for a while. I'm sure she's just in her office."

"Thanks," Sam rushed into the lobby and found another employee, a female one. "Hi. This is gonna sound like a weird favor to ask, but I have fifty bucks here in cash if you'll do what I ask."

"I can't make any promises, but let's hear it."

"I need you to tell the concierge over there that a woman just called saying she was his mother's doctor and it's urgent."

"This isn't true though, is it?"

"No," Sam said truthfully.

"Seventy-five."

He gave in and handed her the money.

He saw the scene unfold before him, and the reaction was exactly what he expected as the man rushed as professionally as possible to the aid of his mother. _Nice to know that works._

Sam inconspicuously knocked on the door to what was easily assumed to be Lorelai's office. There was no answer. He put his ear to the door. Still nothing. He twisted the doorknob in his hand, ready to avert his eyes at a moment's notice. He pushed into the door, expecting, as anyone would, that it would open with ease. He pushed harder. The third time, he barged all of his strength into the door in an attempt to get it open. As he did this, he sailed through half the room, stopping as quickly as he could without falling over. He turned around to see how much damage the two had done.

Not much. Lorelai's shirt was unbuttoned, and Dean's belt was on the floor, but that was the worst of it. Sam had actually stopped this before it had gotten completely out of hand. "Dean. Thank God you're okay. She could have done some serious damage."

"Damage? Yeah, right," Dean said, disbelieving that his brother would think something like that.

Sam just stared back at him, completely tired. He couldn't believe she'd gotten to him. Dean. And Sam thought he was practically invincible to demons. "Dean, she couldn't have gotten to you. You have to know she's evil," he said, begging for this not to be true. It would not only be all the more hard to exorcise Lorelai without Dean, but even worse would be the fact that he'd actually have to fight off Dean to get Lorelai back to normal.

"Are you kidding? She's the exact opposite of evil. She's perfect," he said, looking her right in the eyes. "She's pure peace and love and bliss…. She's the good witch."

"Oh, geez," Sam muttered. "Sorry, Lorelai, but can I drag him away?"

"Sure," she said, buttoning her shirt up. "I have work to do anyway."

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kept you this long in the first place." Dean spoke to her as though she were some sort of higher being. _So, she entrances her victims intimately._

"It's okay, Dean," she laughed. "I'm sure we can finish this later."

"Oh, God, I hope so," he said, as he started to kiss her again. He sighed as Sam tapped him on his shoulder and dragged him away from her. Sam handed him his belt, and they were on their way back out within a few seconds.

"Can we go back up to the room? I wanna talk about this."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

You know what to do. 


	4. the end

Last chapter.

* * *

In their room, Dean spoke up first. "Dude, she's an awesome kisser, but damn, that's one evil demon." 

Sam sighed, and hit Dean on the back. "Why would you do that? You know she's a monster."

"Yeah, but she's possibly one of the hottest people I've ever met, other than myself."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, how do you think she's getting people to ignore the fact that she's a demon?"

"She executes whatever the quintessence of your intimate fantasy is."

"And you said yours was…?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Oh, I told her the truth."

"The Illyria-Spike thing?"

"No, but that runs a close second. Mine's pretty simple-- pure happiness, something an evil demon can't carry out."

"'Cause that can only come from true love. I guess she doesn't love ya. Sorry, Man. So, why does she think it worked?"

"I guess she thinks I'm shallow enough to find pure happiness in one of the best kisses ever. Actually, it kind of surprised me that I didn't. I mean it was really good," Dean grinned.

"Well, I guess one of her demon powers is kissing. Kinda lame though. Almost as lame as your little fantasy."

"Don't you dare ever bring this up. 'Cause if you do, I swear I'll make sure you'll never be able to again."

"It's cute," Sam said, making fun of him some more. "You're like a member of the Beatles now."

"Shut up."

"All you need is love."

Dean sighed. "So, how'd it go with you?"

"Very productive, actually. Um." Sam debated whether or not to tell his brother about his other life. "Apparently, there was a big bad demon passing through a few months ago, and Lorelai must have caught a demonic infection, and it shouldn't be too hard to exorcise."

"Cool, and now that I'm in with Lorelai, I should be able to track her, maybe even meet with her discreetly."

"Yep. So, Lorelai should be at work for quite a while longer. I'm sure that'll be long enough to paint the Key of Solomon on her ceiling…. Hey, do you think we should tell Luke or that guy she's with now."

"I dunno. I wonder how Luke would take it. He doesn't seem to open to that supernatural side."

"We can ask Babbette to tell him if she wants. At least she knows him."

"Okay," Dean agreed.

--

Luke laughed. "I don't know if you're just trying to make me feel better or you actually believe this, but you sound insane."

"Is it really that crazy?! If I were you, I'd believe it. It might take some time, but you'll believe it eventually. Just don't take too long, okay? The demon should be gone by eight."

"Eight, tonight? Geez, I'm going crazy. I'm almost giving in to believing your little story."

"You're scared." Babbette sat down next to him on his couch. "You don't want to get let down."

"If I start believing in demons and monsters and ghouls or ghosts or whatever the hell you're talking about, just because you say I could get Lorelai back, I'll have really reached rock bottom."

"Well, I just want you to be there when she's saved, and I'm sure she'd love it too, but we don't technically need you there to exorcise her. Just get ready for her to return and want you back. She's gonna come back, and she's gonna want to apologize. Just don't let her, okay? She didn't do anything wrong…. At least not in the past six months."

Luke tried not to give into the temptation of knowing Lorelai's coming back; he couldn't help but want to believe that the one woman he'd ever truly loved romantically was coming back. "You're actually gonna try to exorcise this 'demon'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know which would be more entertaining, if she is possessed or if she isn't. I might like to see that."

"Well, I hope you decide to, but I'm not gonna force anything," Babbette said thoughtfully.

"I don't know whether to say thanks for freaking me out or not." Luke was still utterly mystified and completely confused about what to think.

"Just so you know, we'll be exorcising her as soon as she gets home from work. You met Sam an Dean, right?"

"Yeah. They have something to do with this?"

"They actually know how to perform an exorcism. I gave them my key to Lorelai's place, and they said they had to paint something on the ceiling to trap her, 'cause it'll be way easier to exorcise this thing if she's still."

"Paint something on the ceiling? It took forever finish that paint job," Luke sighed.

Babbette laughed at him. "Okay, I don't think that's the most important thing right now."

"It is if she's not possessed."

"I don't mean to be unsympathetic, but if she's not possessed, you won't have to worry about what that house looks like."

"…Good point."

"So will ya be there?"

"I don't know," he sighed again, looking down to his hands in his lap. "I've already accepted the fact that Lorelai's gone. I can't do that again."

"You won't have to."

"I'll think about it."

--

"Man, this is way harder than in looks," Dean said, getting frustrated with the painting.

"I already drew it up there. It can't be that hard…. Okay, now you're messing it up. Get down. Get down," Sam insisted.

"And boogie?"

"Down off the stepladder."

"It's only easier for you, cause you're freakishly tall."

"It's only easier for me, because apparently I have the artistic talents of a seventh grader."

"Mutant."

"It's not even like you were doing the writing or had to draw anything. All you had to do was trace the lines I already drew."

"Okay, you're a better artist than I am. At least I have some modesty."

"Says the man who sings along and strips to 'I'm Too Sexy'."

Dean was upset now. That was a moment in Winchester history never to be looked back on again. "Dude, I was so drunk I don't even remember that, and I still think you made it up."

"It was on tape," Sam replied as he worked some more on the painting.

"Well, that can't be proven either."

"'Cause you burned it, pyromaniac."

"Well, I…. I'm gonna see what this demon likes to eat."

"If you see any Bugles--"

"Yeah, okay."

It had taken a little longer than either of them remembered to paint the thing on her ceiling. Although, Dean spent most of the time watching TV with the dog that showed up two seconds after Dean found a banana.

"_You want some?" Dean asked the dog as he peeled the banana._

_He broke off a piece and gave it to him. His tail wagged—the dog's. "Oh, you like that, don't you?" He gave him another piece. "The rest is mine." Dean told him firmly._

"_Dude, who are you talking to?" Sam asked from the other room._

"_You wanna say hi to Sammy?" Dean asked the dog. "Come on," and the dog followed him._

"_Ohh," Sam cooed. "You're so cute and fluffy." Sam got down from the ladder, and set the paintbrush back in the tray of paint._

"_We're gonna watch TV, aren't we? Come on, Buddy."_

They ended up watching a Three's Company marathon, including the one with the guy everyone thinks is crazy. _"Nuts?"_

It was almost three when they finished. Sam checked it over, comparing it to the picture. "Looks good. What do you wanna do 'til she gets back?"

"I'm gonna keep watching TV. Oh, there are some Doritos on the counter."

"Cool. Is Babbette gonna be here when we do this?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And Luke?"

"I don't know."

"What if her husband comes home?" Sam asked, thinking of that for the first time.

"I'm sure we'll deal. We always do," Dean said, not paying too much attention to him and scratching behind the dog's ear next to him.

"Well, are you ready?" Sam asked, slightly concerned.

"She won't be home for at least three hours."

He was right. And as Babbette walked in the door almost three hours later, the boys jumped out of their seats, ready for it to be Lorelai. "Oh, it's just you," Dean said, anxiously.

"Yeah, sorry, to scare you, Sugar."

"You didn't scare me," he laughed.

"It's okay. You're cute when you're nervous."

Sam chuckled at Dean's expense.

"Only when I'm nervous?" Dean asked, slightly upset.

"Don't get cocky. So how is this gonna work?" she questioned, changing the subject.

Sam explained. "Well, she'll walk through the front door, and the thing we painted on the foyer's ceiling will keep her there. I'll read this stuff in Latin." He pointed to the paper on the coffee table. "And the demon'll leave. It'll look completely freaky, probably black, smoky-looking demon exiting via her mouth."

"That is freaky. What'll happen to the demon?"

"It should get the picture and leave us alone, at least get out of town, if not this dimension all together. It seems pretty peaceful for a demon, won't want to put up a fight," Dean explained.

"Well, I hope it won't," Babbette agreed. "So Luke didn't come, huh?"

Both boys shook their head.

"I'm sure he'll come." Babbette tried to make herself feel better. "I think I did a pretty good job of persuading him."

--

Lorelai finally walked in the front door at a quarter to seven. "What the hell?" She couldn't get five feet past the doorway.

The Winchesters and Babbette came in from the living room.

"What did you do?" she asked, completely confused.

Sam pointed to the ceiling.

"Key of Solomon," she sighed. "I didn't even do anything that bad. I actually refrained from killing too many people…. Dean? Your being here is actually kinda surprising."

"Sam and I caught on pretty quick that you're a demon. And now, as soon as we stop chit-chatting, we'll get this over with."

"You have to admit, you liked it, didn't you?" she teased him, giving him the same eyes as earlier.

"You're an interesting bitch of a demon."

"Oh, now, Dean. You have to admit; I'm not even that bad. You've dealt with your fair share of us; I can see it in you now. It's part of you. You're a good guy. I can't believe I didn't feel that before."

Babbette wanted a question of hers to get answered, as well. "Why does a demon like yourself like Chris? I mean, he isn't the greatest person ever, but even I've noticed him to be annoyingly clingy."

"I didn't know he was like that before. The way Lorelai thought of him made him sound vicious and insensitive, something I would have loved to see, but he's more awful than I on a level I couldn't stoop myself to, that needy, yet completely infatuated with Lorelai attitude of his makes him such a pussy, always trying to do the nicest thing he can think of and using that money of his to a great advantage. I can't stand him, but I'm amazed by him. Luke was in love with Lorelai. I didn't need any other reason to get rid of him. I don't think Chris even knows what love is, so I could stand to be around him."

At that moment there was a knock on the side door. Sam looked at Dean. Babbette spoke up. "I'll get it."

"Speak of the devil," Babbette screeched happily from the other side of the house, and the demon rolled its eyes.

"I've actually been standing out here for a few minutes. I heard some of it…. So, it's true."

"It's true…. Come on in, it's freezing."

"Sam. Dean," Luke nodded, as he walked into the foyer. "This won't get really messy or anything, will it?"

"No projectile vomiting, if that's what you mean."

"Good," Luke smiled. This was really happening, and if he was just crazy, who cares. At least he was about to be happy again.

"Sam," Dean said, giving him the signal to start.

Sam began the reading. Everybody was completely on edge, and understandably the majority of the tension was the demon's.

Everyone's mind was racing.

Luke couldn't get the thought of seeing Lorelai again out of his head, and for once in quite a long while, he didn't want to. He knew he'd be able to hold her again soon, talk to her, and eventually, get her to feeling better.

Sam focused on the reading. Though this was hard to do. For the past few hours, he'd only really been able to think about his revelation of his past life. He couldn't help but wonder what he would be doing right now if he wasn't living this life. He could be in college or with his girlfriend or traveling somewhere big and interesting that isn't in the continental US. But then Lorelai probably wouldn't be saved. _Although, she also won't be saved if you screw this Latin up. _Actually, she wouldn't have gotten infected in the first place if he had stayed here. Did the life switch and the visions even matter if he was hurting people like Lorelai along the way? He tried harder to focus on the reading.

Dean knew what he'd felt. It was impossible to get his mind off it. When he was with this demon, it aroused every nerve in his body, and he knew it. It was almost tangible fantasy. It wasn't the entirety of his desires, as he'd told Sam, but he'd felt that lust before, in his dreams, just never as concrete. It was the reality of his imaginings, and it was just the correct amounts of the dirty and saccharine as he'd thought…. _"I hate intimacy demons,"_ he thought to himself as he stared down the convulsing demon staring back at him.

Sam was almost finished with the reading, when everyone but the one causing it, saw her stare back at them. She almost grinned. Lorelai. Dean saw her now, not the ethereal hidden being he'd fantasized over in his dreams, but the woman standing in front of him. Strong, dazzling, intense. This self stirred in him even more humane feelings than the last. Her already perfect eyes lit to the human consciousness, and he was aware of just how powerful this being was, compared to the last. She couldn't have fought it physically, but she kept on living for months, her mind fighting its. That's the only reason it hadn't one as much damage as it could have. The eyes flickered back to the demon's spirit, fists unclenching, body out of breath.

Sam read the last word, and it was over. A condensed haze of red and black flew from her mouth and up to the design on the ceiling painted only hours ago. When looking directly at the non-corporeal thing, you could see just how filthy it was. It wasn't the pure evil of the demons Sam and Dean had gotten used to over the last few months, but it was completely out of place in this dimension. Smut and gore, a whore of a demon, really.

Lorelai fell to her knees, her weak body overwhelmed by the sense of relief pulsating in her strong state of mind. She took in deep breaths and eventually, tried to speak, looking up. She could only whisper. "Luke." Luke fell to the floor to join her.

Babbette went to get some water, and the boys followed her into the kitchen, leaving the other two alone.

"Oh, Lorelai. It's you," he answered, putting his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I couldn't do anything to stop it," she said, voice cracking more and more with each soft word. She kissed him, something she'd been missing for what seemed like forever. "I love you," she whispered once they parted.

"I love you too," he answered, completely thrilled he got to say this again. He hushed her now, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. Babbette handed him the water and left the room again. Luke tried to get her to drink some. "Just get some water down, okay? You think you can move to the couch?"

She nodded, grabbing Luke's arm as he helped her up.

They made their way to the couch, and Lorelai stretched. "It's so bizarre," she croaked as Luke sat down. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I haven't felt anything in months," she stroked his knee. "A demon has been controlling my body for the past six months." She had to say it out loud. "It's so surreal. And boy, was that demon slutty."

Luke looked at her. "Not exactly what I expected. Don't go into any details, okay?"

"Okay."

"…With who?"

Lorelai laughed. "It's hard to explain, but I could tune out when I wanted to. Pretty convenient sometimes, and others, I wish I could've felt it."

"Lorelai," Luke groaned.

"Sorry, sorry, but Dean is hot."

"Dean? One of the guys in the kitchen that got rid of that demon?"

She nodded, taking another sip of water.

"You know that if he hadn't saved you, I'd be killing him right now."

"I guess that means I won't be telling you about any of the other guys. Then again, I don't think I really want to. The only other ones I really know about, the hot ones, were pretty disturbing…. It killed them, more than one, whole people with… lives."

"Oh, Lorelai," Luke tried to console her, rubbing her back.

Neither said anything else, but Luke grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through channels. Lorelai looked at the clock. "New Veronica Mars! I hope too much hasn't happened yet this season."

"I can sum it up."

"Aha! I knew I got you hooked," she laughed, trying not to hurt her throat too much.

"And I got April hooked." He looked into her eyes.

"I taught you well."

"I guess we're outta here," Dean said, walking into the living room to say goodbye to Luke and Lorelai. Sam and Babbette followed.

"Oh, no," Lorelai said, looking up. "You can stay for free at the inn one more night, or here if you want. You deserve something. I feel like we should pay you."

"Just name the amount. You two really deserve it," Luke said.

Sam disagreed. "We'll take you up on the free room at the inn offer, not wanting to intrude here, but don't pay us. We just help 'cause there's no one else to do it."

"Well, that's nice of you," Lorelai said.

"Um, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Chris gonna randomly show up any time soon?"

"Nope. He's out of town for a couple of days."

"Good," he said, relaxing.

"Dude, what the hell is on my screen?" Lorelai asked, watching the long Aerie ad.

Luke laughed at her. "If only I could answer that question."

"We're gonna go then," Sam said, putting his jacket back on.

"Bye, guys. I can't thank you enough," Lorelai said, turning around on the couch to wave goodbye. "We'll get to say thanks more tomorrow, right?"

"Sure," Sam agreed.

"Bye and thanks," Luke said, turning around on the couch like Lorelai. "Expect a big, free breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Dinner at the inn should be about now. That'll be free too," Lorelai said, picking up the phone.

"I'm on my way out too," Babbette announced. "You two have fun," she encouraged.

"Bye," Luke and Lorelai said together to the three visitors.

Sam and Dean walked to where they parked at the end of the block.

Once in the car, Sam and Dean sighed deeply. "Looong day," Dean said.

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed.

Dean turned the engine over and the tape deck blared with that familiar riff.

_Wash away my troubles_

_Wash away my pain_

_With the rain in Shambala_

_Wash away my sorrow_

_Wash away my shame_

_With the rain in Shambala_

"I do like this town," he had to admit.


End file.
